


Sin

by EmilySinclaire



Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Scheming, eugene is cute, no romance smoochie this is just boss and eugene committing their twisted love to each other, possesive behavior, river x charlie sidedish if u squint, sinful, well not anymore but boss still loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySinclaire/pseuds/EmilySinclaire
Summary: "You are my sin."Based on ending Monster from UO. Highly recommend finishing the game before reading this.
Relationships: Boss/Eugene
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527288) by [EmilySinclaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySinclaire/pseuds/EmilySinclaire). 



> This is just the author interpreting the events in her own way :D hope you can bear with me through this.

From the first time he met Eugene, he recognized that look.

Under that timid appearance, is the desire to prove himself, to do the right thing...

_No matter at what cost._

He knows the feeling, the ambition; after all, he was like that once. What a naïve and foolish wish. This world will never cease to be cruel to humans, it crushes dreams and extinguishes so many hopes.

_Ghosts cannot harm mortals._

_No matter how horrible they are._

_That's the rule._

_How tedious._

Boss suddenly wanted to keep Eugene, even though his reasoning told him not to let emotions rule his decision. He gave him three cases with the Underworld Office to repay his life saving debt, even though he just wanted him to be here forever. Maybe a few thousand years of being a ghost have driven him insane? Or is it because he is stubborn, wants to keep a soul in tune with him after so many years?

Quietly sitting on the window of Eugene's room, he did not know how long he had been looking at the boy. He slept peacefully, eyebrows smoothed out, making his young face soft, without the usual stressed out emotion. The boy forgot to take off glasses before sleeping, what a terrible habit; the glasses are completely crooked. His soft, fluffy hair was loose under oversized hoodie, porcelain skin, probably because of staying indoors for a long time-

Stop, stop right there!

Boss startled and turned his gaze away, even though he knew that there was no one here to judge how he was fascinated by Eugene. The boy's soul was already joining Hayden for their first case. It's been a few hours since Eugene's out of his body, maybe he should go check out how they were doing. Given Hayden's personality, there was a high chance they would just slack off and not get any work done today.

At first, he thought so, but he actually was impatient to see the little sweet pea. You are too besotted now, Boss.

.

"Can you make a flower to protect a spiritless body?"

Okay, Boss had to admit, watching Eugene sleep is fun - their junior's so cute, soft and fluffy like a bunny - but he also wants to follow Eugene while he is working to make sure that he does not follow the peculiar Office workers to do bad things.

Stop pretending, Boss. You just want to follow the sweet bean because he is just as cute when he is a soul!!

.

"Do as you wish, Eugene."

Oh well, the little rabbit knows how to bite after all. Looking at Eugene punching Sean, Boss's face is still cold, but inside he has been laughing himself silly. He knows that he didn't misjudge Eugene’s determination. Sean is too shy, he does not have the courage to acknowledge his own fear, and although he feels sorry for his mother, he does not realize what can reassure her. Eugene’s words of courage really helped Sean a lot.

It seems that Eugene didn’t learn River’s bad habit; what a good child. He gives himself a pat on the back for the decision to take Eugene in.

You love sick fool, everywhere you look, you only see the cute little bean. Eugene went out of his way to hit people because he followed River’s words!

.

Eugene’s night-time work at the Underworld Office ends after just one more case. Even if he does not want to say goodbye to Eugene, he still told himself that they belonged to two different worlds. He can't let the boy throw the living world away and run after this job.

_Or can he?_

.

Boss was always torn between two opposing thoughts in his mind. He wanted to let Eugene live his life without worrying, but at the same time just wished to tie Eugene up beside him.

.

_Well, what should I do? My desire is about to go out of control._

.

Boss is extremely angry. Although he still appears calm, Eugene couldn't help but shiver in fear.

He did not do anything wrong. It's just that he misses Boss and everyone so much that he wants to come soon... besides, he has something to say too...

.

He looked at Eugene pouting, and suddenly realized that his frowning face was so cute. Still, he confiscates the guardian flower and warns him to never return to the Underworld Office.

_(Eugene, this is your last warning. If you are too involved with the underworld, I would not be able to let go of you.)_

Indeed, he had to do that in order to prevent Eugene from wasting his life away doing the underworld job. The Office workers understand that as well.

No one knows that, Boss has seen the disobedience in Eugene’s eyes.

How curious. He wanted to see what kind of mischief Eugene was up to that made him arrive at the Office before night.

.

This little rascal really wants to scare him to death (again? Can he die out of anger now? He's already a ghost. Damn it, Eugene.)

Seeing everyone in the office crying while hugging Eugene, Boss and Joan shook their heads in frustration. Children these days...

Eugene is shy and timid, but he is also very attentive to his surroundings; if he does not have the guardian flower, he would probably have come to that shutter to achieve his goal. Too reckless; luckily Boss kept watch nearby to make sure that no monsters could harm him.

Eugene caught his eye once, and now he had totally been infatuated with the little bunny. (Damn it.)

He also witnessed everything on the subway. As soon as everyone found out and watched over Eugene's body, he followed Joan to help him. Unexpectedly, the child forgave Charlie and even sympathized with her. Boss was exasperated; he really didn't know how to handle Eugene anymore.

.

"This is unfair!!"

“Eugene, ghosts cannot harm mortals. That's the rule. ”

"..."

This last case, although they successfully solved the nightmare, but for Eugene, it was a disaster.

Angry as he was, Eugene still held Boss’s hand. His hands were much larger than Eugene’s (and colder, too), but it still made him feel extremely reassuring.

"You did a great job, Eugene."

"Sorry for showing this to a mortal like you."

"Goodbye."

.

"What did you say, you nasty??"

"Do me a favor." - He slowly repeated, using the strings to tighten around Charlie's neck.

“How did you find me??? Besides, I'm indebted to that brat, not you!! You Underworld Office bastards-A !! Get off, you fucker!!”

"This has nothing to do with Eugene." - He said gently, although his hands continued to suppress Charlie. - "And you have no right to negotiate with me either. Obey, or I will purify you immediately. "

As expected, Charlie was still around. Her debt to Eugene will really be very helpful.

Ghosts cannot harm mortals...

_Well, then let the mortals solve this between themselves, right?_

.

“ _You're late._ "

His little bean, such a fierce creature. Having only worked with the Underworld Office for a few days, and he had already acted so boldly.

"You still do not regret your choice? You just...did not want to live on?"

_"I would've lived in regret even if I stay alived."_

“So you don't care that you are breaking apart if your action leads to what is right.”

“Your death is alike to mine."

_(Now you are like me too.)_

"Even the fact that you are prepared for any consequences due to misdeeds."

"...What?"

“If you are like me… then you can probably work like me. Maybe even inherit it. "

_(Now nothing will ever separate you two.)_

"If you're going to throw tantrums outside of my plans… then do so when I can watch over you."

_(So what if you turn into a monster? With me here, you don't have to worry.)_

"Eugene."

"Take charge of the Underworld Office with me."

“Hahaha!! I root for that! I'm totally down!" On the other side of the room, River laughed, her hand still grabbing Charlie's neck. - “How does taming this one sound as the first task? Boss tamed me the same way!”

"Damn it, why am I being dragged into-"

Charlie never finished the sentence; River gagged her.

"You ghosts are really...crazy."

“Haha!! You are the same now, too!!” - River replied cheerily, pulling Charlie out the window.

"Let us head back." - Boss held his hand out to Eugene, now a dark and bleak ghost.

_(Just like me. Here, only I can understand you the most.)_

"To the Underworld Office."

Just like that time, Eugene quietly took his hand.

_(Now you can't leave me anymore.)_

.

Extra:

"You know he did it on purpose, right?"

Charlie grunted, glancing at River beside her. She was silent, her face devoid of emotion, as if she and the happy ghost earlier were two completely different beings.

Hearing the other’s question, she only sighed. Both of them already know the answer.

Charlie doesn't need to be tamed. She had been beaten near death (again. How many times can a ghost die???) when Boss came to teach her a lesson. Thinking about it, she still feels shaky. It's best to just hide in that Office now, there's no one to make fun of but at least she will not be threatened by wandering monsters or hopelessly harm the mortals anymore...

Besides, she doesn’t have a choice!! That Boss bastard will force her to go!!

.

"I want you to make sure that Eugene will kill that guy himself."

"Hm??" Charlie stopped struggling, gawked at him. “What? I thought you are the responsible one? Ha!! "Ghosts cannot harm mortals" what, you are just a hypocrit-AAA!!! "

"Remember. You are not allowed to act on yourself." Calmly withdrawing the fan, Boss replied. "You have accumulated enough misdeeds."

“Alright, alright!! But don't you also owe me this time? What the heck are you up to???”

“You help Eugene to pay your debt. As for me, I will pay off by accepting you as an employee at the Underworld Office. You will work to make up for your bad deeds."

"No!!" Charlie screamed. She started to thrash again. “I don't want to go there!! I don't want to see that crazy old woman again- Put the fan down!! Don't cut me! I’ll go, I’ll go!!!!! ”

Under Boss's clutches, the untamable Charlie had to compromise.

.

"I will try harder next time!!" Eugene happily told River after their second case. However, River didn't seem as cheerful as before, her smile was somewhat forced.

"Why do you say that?"

"Huh?"

The little sweet pea questioned, head tilted to look at her. Aw, so cute! No wonder Boss keeps sticking around him all the time.

“You should really think about it. Goodbye!!"

River disappeared out of the window, leaving the small bean in confusion.

"What did she mean by that..."

.

“Boss, do you think we shouldn't be too close to Eugene? He won't be able to let us go."

“After the third case, I will cut off contact with him. Ghosts cannot interfere too deeply in mortals’ life. "

_(So if he's not a mortal anymore, nothing will separate him from me, right?)_

.

"Even if I know Boss's intentions, I can't do anything more." River replied softly.

She warned Eugene that ghosts and mortals cannot be too intimate. If Eugene were a bit more careful, he probably wouldn't have been so impulsive and committed homicide himself. River wondered, could this be part of her fault as well? Was it because she had a bad influence on Eugene? The shy, insecure boy could not do such a thing...

"That brat’s got some nerve." After a pause, Charlie continued. “He stood in my way, and told me that if I consider myself trash, no one will respect me either. Cheeky bastard."

River laughed. Ah, that’s true. Although their small bean is timid, when necessary, he is still extremely determined and will not regret his decisions. The whole office loves the boy because of that pure and honest personality as well.

Even Boss...

As one of the first Office employees, she understands him best. While appearing calm and composed, Boss is actually possessive and extremely drastic. He is so stubborn to the point of being absurd; he will get whatever he wants, no matter what cost has to be paid. At first, he was able to restrain her because of that personality.

So, once he wanted Eugene...

River shivered. She knows; Eugene turns into what he is now because of Boss’s involvement. That soul, containing such dark desires that are rooted deep into his core - even though Boss has managed the Underworld Office for hundreds of years, he still cannot let go of his desires lingering in the living world, nor does he want to let go.

_(He had been driven insane long ago.)_

"He’s madly in love now." River muttered. "It would be best if two of them got together, or else who knows what disaster would happen..."

"Huh? What did you say? "

"Nothing! Let's go back to the Office! You still have a lot to learn!!”

"AAAAAAAAAAA DON’T CHOKE MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

.

"Eugene."

“Hmm? You don't want to call me "junior" anymore? "

“You can call the police, right? There's no need to act like that on your own?”

Eugene tilted my head, his big eyes bored at Boss. He no longer looks like a cute bunny, nor is he the pampered little bean of the Office anymore; now, Eugene is just a monster, carrying unredeemable misdeeds.

"...Then you won't come."

Buried himself in Boss’s steady arms, Eugene whispered.

"I don't want to say goodbye with everyone so soon."

(Ghosts and mortals cannot live together.)

.

_(So, if I am like you, can we be together?)_

**Author's Note:**

> I translate my own fic and I'm not native English speaker, so if you see any mistake, don't hesitate to let me know! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading this potat creation of mine UwU  
> Update 6/1/2021: I replayed UO and changed some dialogues in this story so they are consistent with the game's dialogues.


End file.
